swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WikiPim/Achive 2
overlinking issue Take it easy with the linking, there are spots people will look where they know how to find to see a link. Looking down at a paragraph and seeing half the key words turned blue looks like an adware got on my computer. Also a frequent use of words which are not the exact link(check this one out) means someone either has to mouse over, or click the link, rather than reading, just to know what the hyperlink was. So stop worrying about linking and focus on adding info. Shall we add related pages to the bottom of new articles to improve the chance someone drops the links in there? This would get me to start using the layout builder. Sig: This sig is a template, you can see what to copy. Go to my user page, Sig and SigReal. Copy them to your user page, Sig and SigReal, replace my name with yours. Go to your preferences, type in (without nowiki tags) each time you sign with three tildes you'll get the result of a signature in the template which is SigReal. I'll change my current SigReal in time. Use }} in your custom signature preferences to add the date in your signature, looks better on talk pages. Check the signature preview. Thanks, appreciate your help. You are a lot better with those codes then i am. Didn't know how to do it well enough. Appreciate your help. Any way to make it work on other ways as well? : You could have been asking me something else and I went thinking about css and java improving the website format. So I can try answering again if you ask me differently. I hope this will help. :As I might have said somewhere earlier, css was the first way to reduce formatting I remembered, any text that came between html tags <> and an html tag for each section along with the tag end would remain on the page, all styles and hypertext links could have been on a separate page defining each individual required tag classification. By the way this will be important if we want to adjust the site-wide appearances. ::Transclusion is clearly a neater format, it just needs a link, and accepts parameters. It also helps conform to a guideline about keeping your signature short, not cluttering the page, no matter how complicated you want the signature to be. :Here's a website which came to me some time ago which could serve for some easily readable html and css references: http://htmldog.com/ ::Learning css can be one solution to modifying the wiki all at once, and there's some programming options which I'm working my way to very slowly. There won't be a shorter solution than the transclusions though. :::Afterthought. You can help me practice css. Pick another wiki you think we should imitate and I'll see what differences appear in our current css codes, then I will find safe ways to test it, and hopefully get it to work from there. The end result is not likely to look quite the same as what was imitated. : :Hey active. I used a wrong word, i meant to ask you about how to make it look the same when on other wiki's as well. Dragon age wiki it's front page is in my opinion looking a bit better then my attempt at the front page. Mass effect wiki has done it right too. The part with the rounded pictures that is. Also would love to change the part about getting involved to how they did further below. :I love the way the intro text is done at Fallout wiki. But it might all be too much to insert that. :Can you tell me how to change the color of the text at my sig because it hasn't worked out for me yet, i love to see it display in yellow or white, but somehow it gets overridden when i try to do it. : ::Use a new style attribute within an inline element and that should override the blue without any line-break example text here result text here ::You may also want to check out what else can be added to a style attribute for experimentation. ::I'll check out those wiki later. :: Tested layout builder I tested the Layout Builder. The helpfulness is limited. It replaces the rich text editor for that page from then on. It would work, but only on pages that are inherently small, requiring a small form to complete, where no additional info is wanted and there's no room for experimentation. Just another moment, this does seem like a very new extension, it needs more options. Like the ability to convert the new page into another format. It also has many problems which seemed to make it nonfunctional. I made a test page, and I will modify the format a little at a time until I can confirm that there is a chance it will work. What we really could use is a webform which someone can fill out and press submit, taking them to an editor on a new page with the info they added already filled in. But I don't know enough about how to do that other than it requires more web protocol. Also, I think we're nearly done filling in all the game info. This will remain as very low priority issue. Notice Hey Wikipim. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to for the foreseeable future. I'm doing a lot of job searching and have school starting soon, so I haven't had enough time for anything outside of that that I've been wanting to do. I really love doing this sort of thing, I just don't have the time right now. ToxicCosmos 16:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply; Mainpage, signature After making some comparisons to other complicated front pages I found that the mainpages were modular, broken into a bunch of templates. I think we should skip that step, since those websites were based on a series of games, and this is one game, we don't need to get so creative. They did apply css changes within the templates. I think we should be ok applying a specific change from our css directory. We can leave the mainpage as editable for anyone new to come. About the signature. Your signature's first element ul class=wikimenubutton is applying an external css background color to different sections of your signature no doubt. It could be changed, just not without adding an inline css background color to every single tag afterward. My main concern, if someone using monobook skin comes to the website, they want to see the same old wikipedia look, and your signature is not affected by the wikimenubutton class there, monobook preview. Also, there's a new site-wide graphic, but you may have to clear your cache to see any of this. : Thanks for your feedback. I programmed that table of contents. Entirely HTML raw. Remember this if you make the pictures any higher or lower. Both the container height, and the spacer height need to be adjusted as well (I labelled them with comment), an absolute positioned element will appear anywhere on the page you tell it to, outside the flow of text. There's no way to tell the text to go around, so it's either going to be behind or in front of everything else. : I think the frontpage looked good it still looks good no matter what kind of border they had so you may want to freely stylize it. I see the changes you made already. : Here's a tip for more accurate editing. Using Firebug, a firefox plugin, to preview any css changes made, it was easiest to imitate other websites, it was also the easiest way to test any new appearances done to this website. Although it may have become repetative since I went the way of retyping information every time and reloading the page to clear it. I reloaded the page many times practicing, to see what changes were not required from the dragonforge css. You can see I narrowed it down to just two on that css page. It takes much more for hovering a mouse, and collapsed list "page tabs" effects. However, that doesn't seem like it's necessary, it would be just for fun if special effects happened. Sept 1 ingame update Hi there! I was away for a while and when I came back, there was humongous changes, not just the visible changes the designers have made, but changes in the customer's behaviors, adventurer's rewards and different quests. There are so many changes it seems hopeless to add them all to the wiki, wow. (JonathanHuff) Hey Jonathan, I have quit playing the game S&P but i have looked back at this wiki several times after that. I did notice there are a lot of changes and even people saying the wiki is wrong now because not all the changes have been inserted instantly. I also quit editing this wiki, and now am lifting up the wiki of Senatry, which is a lot of work. Who knows we might see/ work together somewhere else. Hi: Wow, sorry to hear that you've quit editing and playing the game! I too stopped for a while because pretty much I'd done everything and what I was then doing was pretty much repetitive. The tweaks have given the game some life and I'm playing it some more because the behavior of the customers and adventurers are different. Who knows how long I'll continue. Thanks for the heads up on Senatry, I'll check that out later! Don't know if you like tower defense games but when I was not play S&P I was playing Kingdom Rush on Armorgames. And Castaway 2 is pretty good too. TTYL JonathanHuff 07:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Edit in Player's guide You asked me about an edit on the player guide page: I however am wondering about your latest contribution where you removed the line (about thug in this page) 'you can't get rid of them'. I don't know if you found a way to actually get rid of a thug without going bankrupt, but in my opinion that is a good warning to new player's about the bad side effects of hiring a thug on low level. Don't you agree about that? I would then love to hear your opinion. '' Since the update of sept. 1 there is nothing stopping a player from firing a thug (or a worker) and because of this the former recommendation in the player guide was no longer valid. Martenga 22:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i am not playing the game anymore, so i wondered. The developers must really have read the wiki carefully ;) Thanks for pointing that out! RE: template The template doesn't exactly replace signing a talk page. That could cause confusion if the template was removed afterall. Maybe a reminder in the instructions to sign after use would clear up potential problems. Kreds Thanks for editing my Kred page! I was trying to figure out how to explain it without all the mumbo-jumbo (I think Ive explained it in chat a dozen times today alone) Kudos! -'(Jynuine) ''' You are welcome! Hope you want to help out here for some time. Always happy to see new people who might get caught up with the wiki virus ;) Yup, I really am interested in narrowing down the errors (fixing links and pages, etc) and adding quality content. I was quite surprised that currency wasnt explained already. (jynuine)Jynuine 02:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Masamura Hey Pim, thanks for the greetings! You may be right about the masamura -- I certainly don't remember seeing it in the research menu, but I wasn't looking for it either. It is true that none of the other rewards can be researched normally, so I'd be a little surprised, but I don't have definitive evidence either way. I would be happy to use rollback privileges, although I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be around the game -- I've accomplished nearly everything I wanted to do, so I may be leaving soon. FourteenDays 17:31, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know that editing wiki's can also be quite addicting ;) Thanks for the effort you put into making this wiki a better place! I do hope you will be around on the wiki for some time, there really is a lot of interesting stuff to discover! Lightning bolt Hi Pim, thanks for checking on the lightning bolt. I've added some information on Template:Portal_Updates about the update a few weeks ago which added the category symbols to items, too! Greetings Although I may not be frequently active recently, I'm still intersted in adding to the wiki in some ways now and then. Recently I've been extremely focused on improving some other skills which have absorbed my attention quite a while. So I haven't left, I'm just not expert at distributing my time evenly across stuff I'm doing. It is good to see that more contributers are making it to admin status. Page creation Hi Pim, That page creation page does look very interesting -- I certainly would have no objection to implementing it, although I'm not sure if there'd be anything to use it for besides items. Thanks for the update on Masamura. I'm surprised that it has a research cycle, which makes me wonder about the other rewards... BTW, I'm not really working on updating the research cycle information myself, simply because I've already researched all the non-token recipes so there's no much I can do. So thanks for what you've put into that! : I myself am not working on the research cycles either, but sometimes i have a moment of inspiration and yust combine information found on this wiki together. : Oh, i 'only' created about 250 pages on this wiki, got this wiki going from 4K views on avarage to 230K views on a single day (well, that actually wasn't my work, but i did boost the wiki into a good flow). But i am not playing S&P anymore because it got dull. Recently when i logged back in i noticed about 130M gold had been stolen from my account, as well as quite a number of high value item stacks. However i still feel this wiki could use improving and it's nice to edit wiki's. : Saying that also has a side effect: lots of things which i found out on wiki editing are from long searches. That is the main reason i started a wikiXP wiki to share information and make it available to many more wikians throughout wikia. To have people have an easier time finding the good stuff to help improve their wiki experience. Other priorities currently have put that project on a slow pace tough. : Good to see you having made a custom signature! Looks good! Glad you also like that combination of new page options. It was something ActiveUnique and i had been trying to obtain earlier but failed at. : : I have responded back at the talk page. :